


And The Truth Shall Set You Free

by TheIfInLife



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (but also be kind to yourself if thats triggering material to you), (don't let those last two tags scare you away its just in the first chapter), Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Also Please Read The Notes, Child Abuse, Christianity, Homosexuality, Internalized Homophobia, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Religion, Religious fic, Suicide Attempt, future smut, larry smut, minor character suicide attempt, preachers son!Louis, religious!harry, struggle with sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:59:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2149935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIfInLife/pseuds/TheIfInLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Repeat after me, every one.” Mark Tomlinson, the preacher at Holmes Chapel South Church of Christ, says to the Sunday morning attendees. “Wait for the LORD; be strong and take heart and wait for the LORD.”</p><p>“Wait for the LORD; be strong and take heart and wait for the LORD.” Harry whispers, hearing Gemma and his parents do the same next to him. </p><p>If Harry weren’t so concerned with his family problems, he’d be concerned with the way he’s starting to feel towards Louis. </p><p>But Harry feels like this is where he needs to be, what he needs to be doing. He’s started a prayer journal where he just writes these little notes to God and it always makes him feel better. And he’s started to read his Bible (even though he still has mostly no idea what he’s reading) and again, it just makes him feel better. </p><p>or Harry's good Christian family isn't as good as they claim but he can't let go of what he was brought up to believe. On top of that, he may be developing sinful feelings towards the Preacher's son. Will he choose God or will he choose Love? Is there a way to choose both?</p>
            </blockquote>





	And The Truth Shall Set You Free

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is just a little thing that I've kind of been thinking about. I figured why not put my life into a fanfiction? So basically, 95% of the things that happen in this fic are inspired by my true life experiences. I'm a (mostly) gay female who was raised in a (mostly) Christian home who fell in love with her best friend. Some of the things in here, I've done differently to enhance the plot and such but it's mostly me. 
> 
> If you find first chapter hard to read or need someone to talk to, please don't hesitate to message me on my tumblr (larryismyotpuniverse) or my wattpad (TheIfInLife) or comment on here. I would love to talk to you or answer any questions you may have regarding the sensitive topics or just anything in general. Again, if the material in this first chapter is triggering to you, please be kind to yourself. Also, know that you are loved and worth it. 
> 
> Okay, I hope you like this.

Our Father in Heaven,

Hallowed be Thy name,

Thy Kingdom come,

Thy Will be done,

On Earth as it is in Heaven.

Give us this day our daily bread

And forgive our debts

As we have forgiven our debtors.

Lead us not into temptation,

But deliver us from evil.

Amen.

Matthew 6:9-13

-

Holmes Chapel South Church of Christ, December 1998

“Do you, Gemma Anne Styles, believe that Jesus Christ is our Lord and Savior?” Des asks with tears in his eyes.

“Yes,” Was the small, eight year old girl’s reply.

“And do you believe that he died on the cross for your sins?” He asked again.

“I do.” Her voice was shaky, with tears some may assume.

“Based on that confession, I now baptize you in the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit for the remission of your sins.” Des holds the hand that Gemma has placed over her nose and dips her back into the water of the church’s baptistery. When she comes back up, dripping wet, the church applauds. (Which Harry doesn’t understand because Mommy never lets him clap. Not even when they’re singing fun songs. She says it’s inappropriate which is a word Harry doesn’t understand.)

Harry watches this all unfold in front of him. He doesn’t understand what’s happening but he knows this is the quiet place. It's the boring place where he has to sit on these uncomfortable chairs and be quiet. He likes it sometimes when his Sunday school teacher gives him apple juice and animal crackers. He also always gets gum from the one wrinkly guy who always smells. So maybe it’s not so boring. Especially when he gets to run around when it’s over with all the other kids. Which is what he’s about to go do when everyone gets up, but his mom pulls him to her side and walks towards the front where Gemma is coming through the doors with dry clothes on. Their dad is right behind her, smiling and Harry doesn’t know what to do. So he clings to his mom’s leg until she takes his hand and leads him out the door. He’s just about to run off and play when his eyes landed on the boy climbing into a van just a few feet ahead. The boy is the talking guy’s son, they just moved here and when their eyes meet, Harry is suddenly jumping up and down, yanking on his mom’s hand.

“Mommy, mommy!” He says, smiling brightly up at her. He sees daddy shoot him a look and immediately goes quiet.

“Gemma, take your brother, your father and I have to go talk to the Tomlinson’s. Just wait for us at the car okay?” She smiles at her two children who both are practically spitting images of her.

As Gemma takes his hand and leads them to the car, Harry can’t help but be upset. He was so excited to show mommy the pretty boy with the blue eyes. He sniffled as quietly as he could, not realizing that Gemma was watching him closely.

“Booger, what’s wrong?” She asks, kneeling down so that they are face to face.

“I wanted to show mommy.” Harry cries, sniffling again.

“Mommy’s busy right now, but you can show me.” She says, smiling as brightly as she can to try and calm her baby brother.

“The boy in the van is pretty. He has blue eyes like my monster truck! It’s the same as my favorite color!” He says, jumping excitedly, all sadness forgotten. For a moment, Gemma just stares at him silently.

“He’s very pretty.” She says, nodding exaggartively. “Get in the car like mom said, okay?”

The Styles family end up going out to lunch with the Tomlinson’s and Harry couldn’t be any more excited. He tries to tell mommy why he’s excited but Gemma keeps distracting him. Eventually they’re sat at a table, mommy and daddy cooing over the little baby in the talking man’s arms. Harry is sat next to Louis and they’re best friends. They talk about Spiderman and tricycles.

“You’ve got curly hair.” Louis observes loudly. “I’m going to call you Curly.” Harry laughs because it’s the best thing he’s ever heard.

“Boys quiet down.” The talking man’s wife says. “Louis, finish your grilled cheese.”

The boys lower their heads and focus on trying to eat more even though they’re completely full. Gemma snickers at the two before getting scolded herself. When it’s time to leave, they literally have to pry the boys apart. Harry knows he’s in big trouble by the look that his daddy shoots him. Big trouble.

As soon as the door shuts behind the family of four, Gemma is sent to her room while Harry is beckoned closer by his father. His little body trembles as his mother rambles on,

“Des, c’mon, just let him go up and play, he didn’t do anything-“

“Shut up!” He yells and the room goes silent. “Sometimes I wish that my only son wasn’t such a piece of shit.”

Harry felt tears rise up in his eyes as he stared at the red power ranger on his left shoe. He wished he were a power ranger. Maybe then daddy wouldn’t yell at him. “’M sorry, daddy.”

“You don’t speak unless you’re spoken to, got it?” Des roared, causing Harry to flinch.

“What did he do, Des?!” Anne yells, voice cracking just a bit. Harry is full on bawling before he realizes that he’s bent over his father’s lap, bare bum out. The first hit surprises him but then he’s screaming loudly, tears spilling out because his bum hurts and daddy’s mad at him and he’s bad and mommy has her eyes closed.

Eventually Des shoves Harry off his lap with a, “Go to your room you ungrateful brat.”

Harry doesn’t even try to pull his pants up, he limps up the stairs to his room, collapsing on his stomach on his bed and continuing to bawl. It only takes a few minutes before his door creaking open with the rhythmic tap that was he and Gemma’s code. She’d made it up with him for times just like these, so they’d know it wasn’t Des coming in and that they were safe.

Harry looks at her and cries harder. She rushes to him, whispering, and “It is okay, baby, you’re fine. Here I got you some ice. It’ll be cold but it’ll help you feel better. There, sweetie, better?”

Harry winced at the cold on his red, probably swollen bum cheeks but nods at the relief he feels. He wonders where mommy is. He asks Gemma this.

“I don’t know, Hazza.” She says, hoping the nickname would cheer him up. When it doesn’t she tries something else. “Hey, look at me.”

Through tear-blurred vision, Harry looks into the same green eyes that he has.

“I promise that I’ll protect you from now on, okay? He won’t ever hurt you again.” Gemma had a fierceness that he’d never understand but he believed her. He really did.

-

February 2003

“Repeat after me, every one.” Mark Tomlinson, the preacher at Holmes Chapel South Church of Christ, says to the Sunday morning attendees. “Wait for the LORD; be strong and take heart and wait for the LORD.”

“Wait for the LORD; be strong and take heart and wait for the LORD.” Harry whispers, hearing Gemma and his parents do the same next to him.

“You see, God has this grand plan for each and every single one of us. In due time. He wants us to…” Mark continues with his sermon but Harry hears Louis whisper to him.

“Haz,” The eleven year old boy whispers. Harry sees Des put an arm around him and he ignores Louis. “Haz,” He tries again.

Harry tries to shoot him the, ‘not now’ look but immediately is grinning when he sees that Louis’ drawn a big monster with an arrow pointing to it that says, ‘Lottie The Lotness Monster’. His grin is short lived though because he feels a hand, Des no doubt, harshly squeeze his shoulder. He looks away from Louis and bites his lip to keep from wincing out loud. To any other church members around, it probably looks like some ‘fatherly gesture’ but the four of the Styles’ know that’s not the truth.

“Patience is a lesson hard to learn.” Mark says from the pulpit. “And I know that first hand. Being a father has been the biggest test of my patience. Imagine how it is from God’s perspective, we mess up time and time again …” Harry is listening but his mind is spinning. Church is boring and he knows that neither of his parents truly care about it, or maybe his mom does but he still doesn’t understand why they have to go every Sunday and Wednesday, week after week but he knows better than to question it.

“If you have need today, maybe you need some prayers for your patience or you want to take on the Lord in baptism, please come up to the front as we stand and sing.” Mark concluded, lingering by the front pews as the song leader stood behind the pulpit, leading one of Harry’s favorite songs, Thomas’ Song.

Harry sang his heart out, only quieting when Des shot him a look. Honestly, Harry, and the rest of his family had to constantly walk on egg shells around him. One second, Harry’s getting in trouble for not paying attention and the next he’s getting in trouble for singing too loudly.

Des walks up to the pulpit after announcements have been made and everything’s finished. He was assigned to do the closing prayer. Secretly, Harry wonders what he’ll say. He’s never seen Des pray or even talk about church when they’re not in the building, unless it’s to say that God is disappointed in him and Gemma, that they are his two failed creations.

“Will you bow with me,” Des begins, not even sounding like himself. He’s got what Harry calls his ‘church face’ on. He’s different when he’s here. “Lord we come to you this morning asking for your love. Love for those who are sick and afflicted, love for those who feel that they aren’t loved, and love for those who feel they’re just fine. Please Lord, be with all the fathers in attendance, and fathers everywhere. Help us to have the patience you have. To forgive like You do and love like You do. Thank you for bringing us all here safely today to praise and worship You, and help us to travel home safely. We love you and praise you, Lord. It’s in Your Son’s name that I pray, Amen.”

The after-church fellowship was lively as always. Harry was talking animatedly with Louis, blushing at the way Louis smiled and laughed at his slightly lame jokes. Louis gave him this weird feeling. He didn’t know what it was but sometimes he wonders what it’d be like to kiss Louis like Mom and Dad kiss.

“Harry, we’re leaving.” Des calls and he immediately says good bye to a sad Louis and goes out to sit in the car and wait for his dad and sister.

The moment Gemma and Des emerge from the corner of the brick building, Harry knows. She’d promised that she’d take care of him five years ago but he still had this instinct to protect her too. There wasn’t really much a nine year old could do to protect a thirteen year old but he’d try.

“Harry,” Anne says from the front seat, probably to distract the obvious tension. Des wouldn’t do anything while they were at the church though, wouldn’t risk that. “Are you thinking of getting baptized soon?”

“Um.” Harry hesitates. He knows that getting baptized is a thing that most kids his age in the church do. And if he hasn’t done it by the time he’s Gemma’s age, he’s basically a black sheep. The thing is though, he doesn’t know if he’s ready for a commitment like that. He can’t decide if he likes his Spiderman sheets or Superman sheets, how is he supposed to make this decision?

“You wanna go to hell, Harry?” Des snapped.

“Dad!” Gemma says incredulously.

“You shut your fat mouth. I didn’t fucking ask you. I’ll deal with your ass when we get home.” Des threatens and a cold silence settles over the car.

When they get home, Harry stalls by the door. He needs to help Gem. His dad has been getting worse and worse as time goes on so there’s no telling what he’ll do to his big sister. But he has to help her somehow.

“Harry, go up to your room now.” Des seethes. Harry isn’t stupid enough to directly defy his dad right there. It’d only get both of them hurt. So he heads up the stairs to his room, sitting on his bed, and then standing up and pacing because he doesn’t know what to do. But then he hears Gemma scream and he stops thinking he just runs down the stairs. He peeks through the doorway to the living room to see his mom on the couch, face in her hands. Harry knows she’s crying but in that moment, he doesn’t feel bad for her. Instead he sees Gemma get slapped to the ground, Des leaning over her so that he’s directly in her face.

“I told your fucking fat, lazy ass to fucking hurry. But you wanted to stay and talk. I can’t fucking believe how spoiled you are. And fucking pull your shirt up, you nasty whore. Nobody wants to see your fat body, do you understand? You’re nothing. None of us care about you. I told Anne when we found out she was pregnant to abort you but no that bitch wouldn’t listen to me. Now we’re fucking stuck with you. You’re worthless, Gemma. Harry makes a better daughter than you do-“

Harry couldn’t listen to his sister’s retching cries any longer. He ran through the door and used all his might to push his father away from his sister, shouting “Stay away from my sister!”

Des stumbles slightly and when he straightens back up, Harry is so fucking scared. He cowers back until his back hits the wall. His father is just staring him straight in the eyes, not saying a word. Harry is terrified.

“Anne,” Des says, not looking away from Harry’s eyes. “Why don’t you and Gem go to the store, I want homemade pizza for lunch.”

“Des, please-“

“Go!” He yells, making Harry flinch back and hit his head on the wall.

Harry sees Anne literally drag Gemma out the door and then they’re gone. He gulps loudly, unsure of what’s about to happen. For a few moments, Des stays like that, just staring at Harry. But then he shoves him towards the stairs.

“Up to your room, Harry.” Des says, shoving Harry again. Harry starts going, thinking maybe he’s off the hook but he should have known better. Des was following him up the stairs, pushing him farther with every step he took. The nine year old trips several times on the stairs which serves to only make his father even angrier. By the time they reach Harry’s room, Harry is so scared he thinks he may fall over from how badly he’s shaking.

Des shoves him on his back on the bed and suddenly Harry is a different kind of terrified. He’s a pretty innocent child but he knows what this could lead to. So he starts all out screaming and kicking as hard as he can. Des starts hitting his legs and Harry is so terrified, his brain doesn’t even understand what’s happening. He’s honestly not even sure when Des left, he knows that he cried himself to sleep and that his legs hurt. He’s just glad that he somehow stopped him.

The next morning, he woke up after Des left for work. He faked sick so that his mom could call him in sick. Once she’d gotten back from taking Gem to school, Harry pulled her aside.

“Mom.” Harry says, already struggling to hold in the tears.

“What’s wrong, baby?” Anne asks, sitting next to Harry immediately.

“Dad h-hit me.”

“Harry,” Anne reprimands.

“I have bruises, mom.”

“Well why’d you make him mad?!” She explodes. “You shouldn’t have made him mad, Harry!” She runs from the room and Harry sits there, stunned. And that’s when he quits trusting either of his parents and bruises become a regular thing.

-

August 2007

Looking back on it, that day happened so quickly but so slowly at the same time. Harry remembers going into the kitchen for a banana and when he comes back out, things are going crazy. Anne is screaming, actually screaming at Des and Harry doesn’t recall a time when Anne was ever like that towards him. Des is so drunk, it’s obvious even to the thirteen year old. Granted, he knows a lot more than a lot of thirteen year olds should. Des keeps saying these words that Harry doesn’t understand at first.

“I don’t care if my daughter wants to bonk herself,” Des slurs and Anne lets out a scream of bloody murder.

At this point, Harry still doesn’t really understand what’s happening. All he knows is that it’s serious and he’s frozen to the spot in the living room.

The next thing Harry remembers is Anne running around frantically looking for her cell phone and Gemma’s best friend, Lou Teasdale is pulling up in the driveway looking just as panicked and Harry realizes that he doesn’t know where Gemma is at.

As soon as Anne sees Lou, she rushes outside, Des hot on her tail still saying horrible things like, “I saw her leave but I’m not telling you where she went because I want her to die,” and Harry thinks maybe he’s in shock.

He starts crying because he’s scared and still doesn’t understand, doesn’t anyone realize how scary this is for him? He’s left alone in the house, merely watching from the living room window as things unfold outside. Anne finds her cell phone, she’s making a call.

And then Des is stumbling away and Anne is jumping in her car and Lou is heading inside.

“Harry?” She calls.

“In here.” He sniffles, unsure of what’s happening still. “What’s going on?”

Lou looks skeptical but gives in. “Harry, your sister, she texted me about fifteen minutes ago. She said, ‘would you kill me if I asked you to?’ and I thought at first she was just being really morbidly funny, like ya know?” Harry stares at her, still confused. “Anyway and then she texted just a simple goodbye and then she wouldn’t answer her calls so I called your mom and we can’t find her, Harry. All Anne said she found was an empty bottle of pills on her bed next to an empty glass. W-we can’t find her. Your mom’s called an ambulance and apparently there are some cops out looking for her, which is where your mom is too. Hey,”

Harry is sobbing, bawling, and hyperventilating. He doesn’t even realize his face is tucked into Lou’s neck until she wraps her arms around his shaking body and he feels just a little bit safer.

The next thing he remembers is being up at a hospital waiting room after Anne found Gemma at one of the old parks they used to play at when they were really young. The doctors said she was alright. They pumped her stomach and she had to drink this nasty charcoal stuff but she’s okay.

He goes back to see her in the emergency room with his mom because only two people are allowed to go at one time. Gemma smiles when she sees him,

“Hey Haz.” Acting as if everything is okay. And he really isn’t okay. And neither is she. Or their mother, she turns away from Gemma and lets a few tears escape.

They don’t get to visit long but it’s a bit of a relief. Until sometime later there are doctors rushing and tons of beeping sounds and Lou’s shrill scream and Harry doesn’t understand what’s happening.

“She had a seizure,” His mom tries to explain to him. “She’s in a comma in the Intensive Care Unit.”

And Harry really, really doesn’t understand. All he knows is the Des isn’t here and Harry is glad. He never wants to see him again.

People from the church keep showing up. They’re all praying and talking to mom and going to see her (which he hasn’t even been able to do yet), barely even acknowledging him. It’s not that he’s jealous, he just is so confused. It seems like everyone’s keeping this big secret from him because he’s younger and “not as damaged”. He just, he wants someone to realize that he’s not okay either.

Finally, he’s allowed back to see Gemma. He tells his mom he wants to go alone and he’s glad when she lets him. The sight he sees will be burned into his brain forever. There she is, his big sister, the one who he may have claimed to have hated on numerous occasions, but the same one who always came to his rescue no matter what. She’s lying there, eyes closed, breathing with a machine, no longer able to act like everything was okay. He knew it was kind of cliché, but he couldn’t help it. He took her hand in his and said,

“Hey,” It’s soft, so maybe she doesn’t hear him. “I love you.”

It’s still quiet and Harry can’t really take it. “Please just squeeze my hand if you can hear me. Something, anything, let me know you’re there.”

He feels nothing.

Harry starts doing their rhythmic tap that they always did, right on her hand. “Gem, it’s me, it’s safe you can wake up now, c’mon, please wake up.”

Tears well up and he starts hyperventilating just a little. He takes a second to calm himself before whispering, “You’re going to be okay Gems.” A small breath and then, “You have to be.”

He stays with Louis’ family for the entire three weeks that Gemma is in the hospital. She survives thanks to amazing doctors and nurses. But since she’s considered mentally unstable, she is required to spend a week in the mental health hospital. He stays that week at Louis’ house too.

Harry really isn’t okay but his best friend makes him feel like he kinda is. Louis distracts him from all the crap that just happened in his life and he makes him laugh and smile and swoon. If Harry weren’t so concerned with his family problems, he’d be concerned with the way he’s starting to feel towards Louis. But he isn’t thinking of that at the moment, instead he spends his nights trying to erase the image of Gemma in that hospital bed all hooked up to tubes and not squeezing his hand back. It hits him when Gemma comes home (to them packing up to move to a new place) that he hasn’t seen Des since that day. The day that Gemma attempted suicide. And that night, when he’s trying to fall asleep next to Louis on his (still Spiderman) sheets, he realizes that the last words his father ever spoke to him where that he wanted his own daughter to die.

-

One Year Later

After that things are very rough for the Styles family. Anne keeps talking to Des until Harry and Gemma threaten to run away if she ever talks to him again.

Overall things are not really okay. He hates his father for what he did to them and he hates his mother for not being strong enough to get them out, that it had to come to his sister’s suicide attempt for things to change. And even then, Des left, Anne never saved them in any way, shape, or form. He realizes that he hates her almost more than Des.

“Harry,” Louis says one day when they’re sat in Harry’s new room, the last day of summer before school starts, his second year of middle school for Harry and second year of high school for Louis. “You seem upset.”

Harry just shrugs, not wanting to trouble his best friend. He won’t look at him; he just sits there playing with a loose string on the hem of shirt.

“Tell me what’s wrong.” Louis says gently, knowing that his usual brash, loud personality doesn’t fit well with the damaged boy before him anymore.

“I’m so jealous of you sometimes.” Harry admits quietly, still not looking at him.

“What do you mean?”

“Look at your life, Lou.” Harry says, still soft. “Both of your parents are good Christians who love God and love you and your sister. And you have both of your parents.”

“You miss your dad?” Louis asks as his hand is covering Harry’s in a comforting gesture. Harry still doesn’t really understand why it’s making his heart beat faster but he likes it.

“I don’t miss him telling me I’m worthless. I just, I miss the idea of him, ya know?” Harry asks, knowing it probably doesn’t make sense. “Sometimes I just, I see families like yours and it hurts me so much. It hurts because I know that I’ll never have that. Yeah your dad can be tough on you sometimes but at least he’s still there to hug you and teach you how to be a man. A proper man of God at that.”

“Harry,” Louis says, pulling him into a hug. “Look, I don’t mean to pull the Jesus card here but even though your earthly father is the hugest piece of crap to ever walk this earth, your heavenly father loves you so much and will never leave or hurt you like Des did. Take comfort in that.”

-

Be perfect, therefore, as your heaven Father is Perfect. Matthew 5:48

I have loved you with an everlasting love. I have drawn you with and unfailing kindness. Jeremiah 31:3

But from there you will seek the LORD your God and you will find Him if you search for Him with all your heart and all your soul. Deuteronomy 4:29

He will wipe every tear from their eyes. There will be no more death or mourning or crying or pain. Revelations 21:4

For it is God who works in you to will and act in order to fulfill his good purpose. Philippians 2:13

Harry’s stressing out. He’s come to the realization that he wants to try this thing out. Like really try it out. He just, he needs something to keep him okay and this youth group that he’s just entered into is doing a pretty good job of keeping him okay. And he knows it’s because of God.

He’d been baptized back when he was twelve but he’d mostly done it because he was at the age that everyone else was doing it so he figured he may as well tag along. And his mom seems to have gotten even more religious, going to church to help with programs and going on single’s retreats. Gemma doesn’t go to church any more, instead opting to spend nights out with her friends or boyfriends, sleeping through church time.

But Harry feels like this is where he needs to be, what he needs to be doing. He’s started a prayer journal where he just writes these little notes to God and it always makes him feel better. And he’s started to read his Bible (even though he still has mostly no idea what he’s reading) and again, it just makes him feel better. The youth minister has become like one of his best friends already, he is a funny guy and it’s made Harry realize that not all ‘religious’ people are boring. Not everyone is stiff from following all these rules in the Bible.

There’s a Christian music radio station that the youth minister introduces Harry to, and he’s really surprised to find that it’s not just a capella, there’s actual rap music and rock music and pop-y sounding things. Harry wonders if it’s still a sin for him to listen to this type of music, with the instruments, but if his youth minister is doing it, it can’t be that wrong. He starts to listen to that station rather than the stations that are popular.

He really feels a difference in himself and he just knows it’s because of God; God has changed his life and become the Father that he always wanted but never had. His life is really looking up and he thinks he’s finally healed from the pain his earthly father inflicted on him.

 

Until life (more like the Devil) throws a wrench in his plans.


End file.
